Seat Ticket
by Kyumingsss
Summary: KYUMIN FIC/GS/Cho Kyuhyun seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan mengubah marga Lee Sungmin menjadi Cho Sungmin/Lee Sungmin seseorang yang sangat fanatik terhadap Henry Lau/DLDR/Soft NC
1. Chapter 1

"_Hei kau punya tiket seat apa?"_

"_Aku berada di rockpitt festival B. Kenapa?"_

"_Bagaimana jika kau tukar tiketmu dengan tiketku?"_

"_Memangnya kau punya tiket seat mana?"_

"_Kau pasti tak akan menolak"_

"_Apa?"_

"_VVIP"_

"_AKU MAU!"_

**Title: **

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other **

**DLDR**

12 Januari 2010

Lee Sungmin atau yang sebentar lagi—mungkin—akan berganti marga menjadi Cho Sungmin hari itu ikut berdesak-desakan di pintu masuk stadium Olympic Gymnastics Arena di Seoul.

Bagi Sungmin ini adalah hal yang biasa. Mengesampingkan rasa lelah sehabis pulang dari kegiatan ekstrakulernya di sekolah, ia rela langsung ikut berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat _performance _dari 'saingan berat' tunangannya.

VVIP?

Tentu, dengan mudah Sungmin mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan mengubah namanya menjadi Cho Sungmin. Tanpa diminta malah. Secara tiba-tiba saja tiket VVIP itu berada di meja belajarnya tadi malam.

Tapi Sungmin tak ingin berada di seat VVIP yang hanya duduk itu dan isinya para ahjumma-ahjumma kelebihan uang serta genit pula. Maka dengan ia yang memang sedikit terlambat datang di venue gara-gara kegiatan ekstrakulikuler-nya, Sungmin langsung mencari-cari seat yang penonton lain punya untuk ditukarkan dengan tiket VVIP-nya.

Sungmin yang memiliki postur lebih mungil dibandingkan orang-orang yang berada dalam acara desak-desakan di pintu masuk itu pun tak mau kalah, tak peduli jika selesai menonton konser nanti 'tunangan'nya akan memarahi dirinya secara habis-habisan.

'_Tak peduli. Lagipula aku kan sudah memintanya untuk tiket seat Festival bukan VVIP. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!'_

_._

_._

_._

Henry Lau.

Sebuah nama yang dapat membuat Sungmin bisa berteriak-teriak nyaris gila. Salah satu member Super Junior, boygroupngetop jaman ini. Dan itu membuat sorang Cho Kyuhyun—tunangannya yang merupakan member Super Junior juga menjadi frustasi.

Henry dibuat takut oleh Kyuhyun hanya dengan beberapa kalimat _'Bicara dengan gadis ini. Kau mati' _sambil memperlihatkan foto Sungmin_. _

Henry merupakan _magnae _di boygroup dan Kyuhyun adalah kedua termuda disana. Tak ingin reputasinya menjadi jelek hanya karena perkataan Kyuhyun, maka Henry pun tanpa babibu lagi langsung menyetujuinya.

Jauhi gadis yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya, dan ia selamat.

.

.

.

_2 jam sebelum konser dimulai_

Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di backstage melongokkan kepalanya ke arah tempat kursi VIP, dan menyadari jika orang yang dicintainya tak berada disana.

"Yah, Leeteuk hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun

"Apa?"

"Kau tak salah memberiku tiket VIP kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Hening sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

_Kau berada di seat mana, bodoh?!_

Sungmin benar-benar mengabaikan segelintir banyak pesan berbunyi sama yang masuk ke smartphone nya.

Kalian tahu, Sungmin tak akan membalasnya!

Ia tahu apa yang akan diperbuat oleh tunangannya itu. Menyeretnya keluar oleh seorang security suruhan Kyuhyun. Akan lebih baik jika diseret keluar venue, tapi ternyata ia akan dibawa ke ruangan backstage Kyuhyun, dengan pintu yang dikunci dari luar! Itu membosankan sekali. Dan ketika konser selesai, Kyuhyun akan menyeretnya lagi menuju mobil. Itu berarti Sungmin tidak akan melihat wajah Henry-nya...

"Hei, kau hanya sendirian?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah perempuan di sebelahnya, dan dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sama, aku juga sendirian disini."

Bukan berarti Sungmin tidak punya teman. Hanya saja teman seperjuangan sehidup sematinya dalam ber-_fangirl _-ing yang bernama Kim Kibum sedang ada kegiatan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan saat ini.

"Siapa nama-mu?"

"Lee Sungmin. Kau?"

"Seo Joohyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Seohyun."

Dan satu jam selanjutnya dihabiskan heboh oleh Sungmin dan Seohyun yang berada di daerah _festival b _ terus berbincang seputar dunia Super Junior.

"Dari tadi sepertinya aku belum tahu siapa _bias-_mu di Super Junior, Sungmin-ssi?"

"Henry Lau! Aku mencintainya!" Ujar Sungmin antusias "Bagaimana denganmu, Seohyun-ssi?"

"Tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun! Aku juga sangat mencintainya!" Jawab Seohyun

Sungmin menggerutu sebentar sebelum menjawab "Tapi si bodoh itu tak akan mencintaimu"

Walaupun jawaban Sungmin hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikkan, Seohyun tetap dapat mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu, Sungmin-ssi? Jangan-jangan kau bukan hanya Henry biased ya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Di hatiku hanya ada Henry seorang!" Jawab Sungmin.

"Hei hei tenanglah, lagipula fansnya Henry itu sedikit. Kau mungkin bisa benar-benar mendapatkannya nanti."

Sungmin mendelik ke arah Seohyun "Apa maksudmu dengan 'sedikit', huh?" kata Sungmin "Lagipula asal kau tahu saja Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat menyebalkan." lanjut Sungmin.

"Baiklah, itu sudah kau konfirmasikan sendiri" kata Seohyun yang memang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin sambil mengibaskan lengannya. "Kau konfirmasikan jika kau bukan hanya Henry biased, tapi kau juga Kyuhyun biased. Benar kan?!"

Sungmin menggerutu lagi "Kyuhyun biased? Melihat wajahnya saja aku bosan."

"Apa katamu?! Lagipula jika tidak ada Henry Lau itu Kyuhyun kan menjadi magnae Super Junior."

"Memang apa bagusnya menjadi magnae?!" seru Sungmin "Jika Henry bisa memilih, ia juga tidak mau menjadi magnae kok!"

"Terserah. Tapi yang jelas Cho Kyuhyun lebih tampan dan manis daripada Henry Lau."

"MANIS? Apanya?! Dasar perempuan sakit mata."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"KAU!"

Lima belas menit kemudian dihabiskan heboh oleh Sungmin dan Seohyun dengan pertengkaran mereka, pertengkaran yang semakin lama semakin besar. Sampai-sampai Sungmin tak tahan ingin menjambak rambut Seohyun.

"Apa kau menyadari jika Kyuhyun itu tak suka dengan Henry?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu! Memang apa peduliku?!" Habis sudah kesabaran Sungmin, beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin menyadari jika sekarang mereka sudah saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain.

Posisi mereka yang berada di area _festival b_ memudahkan Sungmin dan Seohyun untuk melakukan pertengkaran hebat. Beberapa orang sudah mulai menyela dan mencoba memisahkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sekitar 4 security datang dari arah _backstage _dan mencoba memisahkan. Satu jam lagi konser akan dimulai, dan Sungmin malah menyadari jika ia ternyata diseret menuju suatu ruangan dengan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan '_CHO KYUHYUN'._

"Tunggu disini nona."

Dua security tadi meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sungmin menoleh ke arah cermin yang ada dan menyadari jika wajahnya berantakan sekali. Apa-apaan Seohyun itu?!

Rambut Sungmin yang sudah tertata rapi dari pagi tadi hingga selesai dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler-nya kini sudah menjadi sangat-sangat berantakan karena jambakan Seohyun.

Ada apa dengannya hari ini?! Konser tinggal satu jam lagi dan ia sekarang malah dikurung dalam ruangan backstage tunangannya?!

Kemana Cho Kyuhyun bodoh itu?!

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan terbuka dari luar dan menampakan sesosok laki-laki tampan muncul dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang mahal khas konser lengkap dengan gemerlap-gemerlapnya.

"APA? Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Kau terlihat kacau, Min. Apa yang perempuan itu lakukan padamu?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, jika Sungmin terlihat kacau atau lecet sedikit saja, tunangannya ini seperti langsung buta dengan semua kekesalan dirinya terhadap Sungmin sebelum ini, dan langsung melembut tiba-tiba.

Cho Kyuhyun—tunangan Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya dan mulai mengelus rambut Sungmin yang terlihat berantakan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang di seat VIP saja, hm?"

"Aku tidak mau, itu tidak seru."

Sungmin melirik kiri kanan dan baru sadar jika tadi rambutnya sudah seperti bulu singa karena jambakan Seohyun. Sial. Tidak salah jika Kyuhyun menyebutnya kacau tadi.

Sungmin cepat-cepat merapikan rambutnya dengan peralatan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Menggulungnya ke atas dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit ia rasa sudah cukup untuk menetralkan wajahnya kembali. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dimana Kyuhyun sedang melipat tangannya dan melirik tajam pada Sungmin.

"Kyu~~~" Sungmin memulai aksinya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar lucu ia melembutkan suaranya.

"Tidak, tetap disini sampai konser selesai."

Sial, ini hanya tinggal beberapa menit saja sebelum konser benar-benar dimulai.

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Dan kau Cho Sungmin! Apa?!"

"Aku mau keluar! Aku mau keluar! Sekarang!"

"Tidak tidak, dan tidak!"

Selanjutnya, di ruangan kedap suara ini yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan histeris Sungmin. Jika cara keras tidak bisa untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun, maka hanya tinggal cara lembut yang bisa Sungmin lakukan.

—menangis

Itu sudah sangat lembut bagi seorang Lee Sungmin, bukan?

Dengan tersedu-sedu Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan menuju Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membelakangi Sungmin dan langsung memeluk punggung Kyuhyun-nya erat.

"Aku ingin menonton konser-mu, Kyu." ujar Sungmin tanpa kehilangan suara isakannya.

Kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya tidak tahan melihat derasnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin pun akhirnya luluh juga. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin dan langsung memeluk tubuh orang yang di cintainya erat-erat.

"Kau boleh menonton, tapi dengan satu syarat." Ujar Kyuhyun "Kau ada di seat VIP, Min. Agar aku dapat melihatmu."

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengangguk antusias lalu dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun seraya melenggang keluar ruangan.

Sungmin tak ingin ketinggalan apapun, termasuk VCR konser bertajuk 'SUPER SHOW' tersebut. Sungmin berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia melirik sesekali jam tangannya, konsernya hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi!

.

.

.

"Yah, Henry Lau. Jangan mendekati area VIP, kau mengerti?"

"Ya, Hyung."

.

.

.

"Hei hei, apa kau sudah tahu? Cho Kyuhyun 'kan sudah menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya!"

"Benarkah?!"

"A—ah dia semakin sempurna saja!"

Sungmin mendengus kesal melirik para ahjumma yang berada di sampingnya. Konser sudah berjalan selama satu setengah jam dan demi apapun para ahjumma ini terus menggosipkan—membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun!

Sungmin bosan mendengarnya, ditambah lagi dengan Henry yang sama sekali tidak melangkah ke area VIP. Sungmin merasakan suaranya sudah serak, tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya Sungmin berteriak memanggil Henry tapi tetap saja idolanya itu tidak meliriknya!

Sungmin menyerah.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Seat Ticket  
**

**Rating : M  
**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other **

**DLDR**

'_Tunggu aku di ruangan tadi. Kita pulang bersama'_

'_Tidak mau! Aku akan pulang sendiri! Naik kereta! Kau mau membunuhku ya? Bagaimana jika terlihat fans?!'_

Itulah segelintir obrolan yang terjadi di ponsel pink milik Sungmin.

Pulang dengan Kyuhyun?! Yang benar saja!

'_Dengar. Kau pulang denganku. Mengerti?'_

"Errgghh... Kenapa ada orang se-menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Gerutu Sungmin seraya menyandarkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya di kursi area VIP. Sungmin benar-benar sudah tak bersemangat dengan konser yang masih berlangsung itu.

Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun bisa mengirim pesan padanya di sela-sela konser begini, sih? Apa yang dia lakukan?! Harusnya dia fokus saja pada konsernya!

Entahlah, sepertinya Sungmin tak mau tahu.

Beberapa menit Sungmin habiskan hanya untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat konser ini.

Keterlaluan! Sudah hampir dua jam dan Sungmin hanya bisa melihat Henry-nya dari layar besar yang ada. Henry benar-benar tak menjamah area VIP. Padahal telinga Sungmin sudah pengang mendengar teriakan di gedung konser. Coba saja jika ia ikut berteriak, telinganya tak akan se-pengang ini.

Sebenarnya mudah saja keluar dari sini, hanya saja satu halangan besarnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Sudah berapa kali lelaki itu hanya mondar-mandir di area VIP dan terus-terusan memandanginya?! Dasar psikopat.

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan, saat ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berada dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh darinya, Sungmin langsung melesat pergi menuju pintu keluar dan melangkah cepat-cepat.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Sungmin berada di halte bis terdekat dari area konser, tapi setiap bis yang lewat pasti penuh sesak pada jam-jam orang pulang kerja seperti ini. Sungmin mengumpat kesal, ia tak mau berdesak-desakkan lagi! Sudah cukup tadi saja saat mengantri di pintu masuk konser.

TIN

TIN

Sungmin menoleh ke samping dan menyadari jika mobil van hitam SUV terus berseru padanya seolah menyuruh-nya masuk.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah mobil tersebut. Sejak kapan?

Kaca mobil yang berwarna hitam pekat itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok laki-laki bertopi hitam dan kacamata hitam yang dengan tiba-tiba menariknya cepat lalu mendorongnya masuk mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membututiku? Bagaimana dengan konsernya!" seru Sungmin.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" laki-laki itu mengakui "Kau hilang dari penglihatanku di tengah konser tadi."

"L—lalu? Kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Ya, lagipula itu hanya tinggal encore saja."

"Dasar penguntit." Sindir Sungmin tega.

"Aku tidak meguntitmu." Kyuhyun bersumpah "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Ini sudah malam dan kau berjalan pulang sendiri? Tak akan kubiarkan."

"Kau mengikutiku," Sungmin memberitahunya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau punya _van." _

Kyuhyun mengedik, bahunya yang lebar sedikit terangkat di bawah jaket kulitnya. "Ini milik perusahaan. Agar tidak mencolok."

"Terserah saja, aku lelah." Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kita pulang."

.

.

.

Sungmin meronta-ronta pelan dalan gendongan Kyuhyun, matanya terpejam lelah hanya saja mulutnya terus melancarkan protes.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu? Aku mau pulang saja Kyu..." Sungmin bergumam pelan sambil memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka melihat poster-poster bocah itu di rumahmu."

"Dasar kau..." Sungmin menyerah, ia tertidur begitu saja.

Sebenarnya, poster-poster itu tidak begitu masalah bagi Kyuhyun. Toh, Sungmin tetap miliknya, dan Sungmin juga mencintainya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak akan membiarkan Sungmin sendirian di rumah kecil pemberiannya, terlebih lagi dalam keadaan lelah begini.

Lebih baik ia membawa Sungmin kesini. Kerumahnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman masa kecil, bisa dibilang saat Sungmin pertama kali membuka matanya untuk melihat dunia, laki-laki pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun.

Ayah Sungmin meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat usia kandungan ibunya berusia 5 bulan dan ibu Sungmin menyusulnya saat ia berjuang melahirkan Sungmin.

Ayah Kyuhyun yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat terdekat dari ibu Sungmin tentu saja tidak mungkin membiarkan anak dari sahabatnya itu tinggal sendirian. Maka dengan senang hati ia merawat Sungmin dan membesarkannya di keluarga Cho.

Ibu Kyuhyun yang sudah tiada membuat Sungmin menjadi pelengkap keluarga Cho, dan Ayah Kyuhyun yang mengetahui jika anaknya memiliki ketertarikan yang besar pada Sungmin pun mendukungnya. Ayah Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin menjadi menantunya, bukan orang lain, tidak ada siapa-pun yang dapat menggantikan posisi Sungmin di hati kedua Cho itu.

Saat Sungmin berusia lima belas tahun, ia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun jika ia akan tinggal sendiri di sebuah flat sederhana dari uang tabungan yang dimilikinya, Sungmin bilang, Kyuhyun adalah seorang artis besar sekarang, sangat tidak mungkin jika ia tetap tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak setuju, dengan perdebatan yang panjang akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membeli sebuah rumah sederhana untuknya.

Kyuhyun yang sekarang berusia dua puluh dua tahun dan Sungmin yang delapan belas tahun tidak menyulitkan mereka untuk terus saling mencintai.

Ayah Kyuhyun yang dulunya seoran dokter sekarang bekerja lagi di rumah sakit yang dibangun oleh tangannya sendiri, ia sudah menyerahkan seluruh aset perusahaannya pada Kyuhyun karena ia ingin menikmati masa tua nya membantu orang-orang sakit.

Kyuhyun sudah berkata final jika Sungmin adalah miliknya. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun tetapi ia adalah fans nomor satu seorang Henry Lau.

.

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun yang kelam menyala penuh gairah secara tiba-tiba, ia masih mengangkat Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Lelah yang sangat menyergap badan mungil Sungmin. Tubuhnya terayun-ayun pada dada Kyuhyun sementara laki-laki itu membawanya ke kamar tidur, mendorong pintu yang setengah terbuka dengan bahunya lalu membaringkan Sungmin dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menyerukkan kepalanya menuju leher Sungmin seraya mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. "Kyu-aa—ah jangan macam-macam." Ujar Sungmin lelah

"Aku menginginkan _kau."_ Kyuhyun bersikeras, ia membungkuk di atas Sungmin, mendaratkan ciuman di bahunya yang terbuka.

"Tapi jangan sekarang!—aah" protes Sungmin.

"Kau tidur saja, Min." Kata Kyuhyun "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafasnya, embusannya membelai kulit Sungmin dan menimbulkan getaran tak diundang.

Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun mengelus kulitnya dengan lembut, menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya dengan sentuhan lembut ujung jarinya. Lalu sentuhan Kyuhyun berubah agresif, kedua ibu jarinya mempermainkan puncak dada Sungmin mengusap keduanya keras-keras. Sungmin melengkungkan punggung sambil bibirnya berseru, "Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin mengerang dan mengenyakkan kepalanya ke bantal, benar-benar tidak berdaya dibawah sentuhan nikmat Kyuhyun. Lalu laki-laki itu menarik kemeja sekolah Sungmin itu ke samping, udara yang sejuk membelai kulit Sungmin. Kini tidak ada yang memisahkan mulut Kyuhyun dari kulit Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin akhirnya mengerjap lelah, ia menyerah. Terserah Kyuhyun mau melakukan apa.

Saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi, Kyuhyun mundur, membuka jinsnya sendiri dan memakai pelindung.

.

.

.

"Min, ayolah ini masih terlalu pagi."

"Apa apa?! Kau seharusnya sadar jika aku ini masih pelajar SMA, Cho!" Sungmin berkata gusar seraya terburu-buru mengacak-acak lemari Kyuhyun. Mencari baju yang pas untuk dipakainya menggantikan kemeja sekolahnya. "Melakukan seks dengan anak di bawah umur dan membiarkannya bangun kesiangan untuk berangkat sekolah itu melanggar hukum, tahu!"

"Min, tenanglah."

"Apa kau tahu, perjalanan menuju rumahku dan bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah akan membuatku kesiangan hampir satu jam!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal "Aku tidak ingin dimarahi oleh Pak Kim lagi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Dengan apa? Aku mau dengan _van _yang kemarin itu, Kyu." Sungmin memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku yakin seluruh fans-mu tahu semua merk mobil yang kau punya."

"Setuju."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Seat Ticket**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other**

**DLDR**

"Sudah Kyu! Sampai sini saja. Disana aku hanya tinggal belok." Ujar Sungmin seraya membuka seatbeltnya.

"Kenapa? Aku antar sampai gerbang sekolahmu saja."

Sungmin mendelik "Tidak mau, aku harus bilang apa jika teman-temanku melihat Lee Sungmin diantar sebuah _van?" _

Kyuhyun tertawa "Baiklah. Hati-hati. Selalu periksa ponselmu, mengerti?"

"Ye, arraseo."

Ketika hampir saja Sungmin membuka pintu mobil tersebut, secara tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengannya ditarik lembut dan membuat Sungmin harus memandang kedua pasang mata topaz Kyuhyun yang teduh.

"Apa?"

"Kurasa aku melupakan ciuman pagiku."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kyu! Aku sudah telat!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun baru saja pergi ketika Sungmin sudah berbelok di persimpangan jalan dan tidak kelihatan lagi. Ciuman yang terjadi sekitar satu menit di mobil tadi membuat Sungmin benar-benar akan terlambat.

Sungmin melihat Pak Kim yang galak itu sedang bersiap-siap menutup pintu gerbang.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku belum masuk!" teriak Sungmin pada Pak Kim sambil terus berlari.

"Oh, kau. Silahkan saja masuk kalau bisa." Teriak Pak Kim tak mau kalah.

_Dasar guru mata keranjang! Dia akan terus seperti itu sampai ia bisa melihat kaki mulusku!_

Sungmin mengangkat rok-nya, tidak takut karena ia selalu memakai celana training. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati pagar. Dan

HAP

_Fuh, siapapun... tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku!_

**TEP**

"Apa-apaan kau!? " seru Pak Kim.

"Aku keren kan pak?" Ujar Sungmin sambil mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari dampratan Pak Kim.

Pak Kim adalah guru bimbingan di SMA Sungmin, dia adalah orang yang terus mengoceh mengenai kebersihan dan kerapihan pakaian seluruh murid. Sungmin adalah salah satu murid yang selalu di ceramahi olehnya.

Pak Kim tak suka jika Sungmin memakai rok disertai celana trainingnya juga, menutupi kaki mungil Sungmin yang mulus. Sungmin beralasan jika ia lebih nyaman jika memakai training.

Hanya Sungmin murid perempuan yang berani menentang Pak Kim, dan hanya Sungmin satu-satunya murid perempuan yang terus memakai celana training.

.

.

.

"Wah wah, tidak sia-sia kita menunggumu Sungmin-ah!"

"Yang tadi kau lakukan tadi hebat sekali"

"'Aku kaget kau bisa melompat setinggi itu"

Sekitar lima orang laki-laki menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung memberi rangkulan sahabat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum haru. "Kalian menungguku?"

"Tentu saja! Untuk melihat lompatanmu." Seru mereka berlima kompak.

Satu sekolah SMA ini mengenal Sungmin sebagai perempuan manis yang sangat-sangat-sangat tomboy, hampir setengah lelaki yang berada di gedung SMA itu mengenal Sungmin. Sahabat-sahabat Sungmin saja hampir semuanya laki-laki.

Tapi bukan berarti teman-teman perempuan di sekolah menjauhinya. Sungmin adalah perempuan yang seimbang. Ya, seimbang.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! KEMBALI DAN LEPASKAN TRAINING-MU!" Suara teriakan Pak Kim terdengar di seluruh lapangan, tempat teman-teman Sungmin berkumpul tadi.

"Gawat! Ayo lari!" seru Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin beserta teman-temannya tadi berhasil sampai tepat waktu sebelum guru pelajaran pertama masuk. Sungmin dengan cepat duduk di bangkunya. Menghela nafas berat karena Eunhyuk—teman sebangku Sungmin masih belum masuk sekolah dikarenakan sakitnya.

"Kapan Eunhyukie masuk, huuh?" gerutu Sungmin.

"Kau bisa duduk dengan salah satu dari kami, Sungmin-ah" ujar hampir seluruh laki-laki yang berada di sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan gelengan dan senyuman. Eunhyuk pasti sebentar lagi akan sembuh kok. Ia yakin itu.

"Anak-anak, cepat duduk! Bapak akan perkenalkan murid pindahan" Pak Shin masuk disertai seorang laki-laki yang Sungmin lihat begitu tampan ddengan cengiran polosnya.

"Selamat pagi." Seru laki-laki tadi memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Lee Donghae. Salam kenal."

"Nah kau bisa duduk dengan Sungmin dulu karena teman sebangkunya sedang izin lama. Lee Sungmin angkat tanganmu."

Sungmin dengan refleks mengangkat tangannya sambil mengumpat pelan-pelan.

_Kenapa HARUS aku kenapa kenapa?!_

"Lee Donghae, Sungmin yang akan mengantarmu berkeliling sekolah nanti, mengerti?"

_Sial!_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau drama, Hyung" kata Kyuhyun seraya menyeruput gelas kopinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau, huh?"

"Aku suka menjadi MC, begitu saja."

"Hm, begini. Henry sedang mempunyai suatu project solo. Sudah ada Taemin, tapi mereka menginginkan satu orang lagi."

"Ya. Aku mau!"

Kyuhyun tak boleh salah langkah kali ini, ia harus terus mengikuti kemana bocah itu pergi. Jika dibiarkan saja, bukan tak mungkin jika Sungmin akan bertemu dengan bocah itu dan berbuat 'macam-macam'.

Ya, Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti saja itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

"...Min?"

"...Sungmin?"

"Sungggmiiiin?"

"APA SIH?! Dari tadi panggil-panggil! Berisik tahu!" bentak Sungmin kesal.

"Sungmin galak ya, habis dari tadi kupanggil kau tidak menyahut." Cicit Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya mau apa?!" tanya Sungmin

"Kau kan ditugaskan oleh Pak Shin..."

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana?!" potong Sungmin tanpa menghilangkan suara bentakannya.

"Kau tahu ruang klub painting dimana?" Ujar Donghae "Aku ingin pilih itu sebagai ekstrakulikuler-ku." Lanjutnya lagi

_Nggak nanya_

"Kau pergi saja sendiri." Kata Sungmin acuh "Di lantai 3. Dari tangga naik, belok kiri, lurus terus sampai hampir di ujung, tempatnya sebelum ruang kesiswaan, di sebelah ruang klub sastra dan tepat di depan klub komputer." Ujar Sungmin tanpa jeda.

"Wah, hafal sekali. Kau masuk klub itu juga?" Tanya Donghae

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin "Aku tak bisa melukis, tapi aku suka lukisan. Jadi sering kesana untuk lihat-lihat."

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sebelum bertanya "Eh, lalu kau masuk klub apa?"

"Taekwondo dan baseball" jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Baseball? Sebagai manajer?"

"Anggota!"

"Huh? Kau benar-benar ingin jadi laki-laki, ya? Pemain baseball laki-laki semua 'kan?"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi ditanya-tanya terus akhirnya kesal juga. Lalu, beberapa detik setelahnya ia segera beranjak dan mengambil langkah cepat untuk menjauhi si inosen Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmmu!"

.

.

.

Pukul 11.21. Saat ini Sungmin berada di ruang kesiswaan, dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam sambil mengumpat banyak-banyak dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Terlihat Pak Kim berdiri di depan wajah Sungmin yang menunduk masih terus menceramahi-nya dengan postur tubuh galak.

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun kau berpakaian seperti ini, mau sampai kapan, hah?!" seru Pak Kim.

"Saya melanggar apanya, Pak? Bukankah saya masih mengenakan rok dengan baik?" bela Sungmin.

Pak Kim menyerngit kesal memandangi anak murid perempuannya yang sangat-sangat susah diatur ini.

"Ya, tapi tidak sekaligus dengan training-mu! Jadilah contoh yang baik bagi para _hoobae"_ ujar Pak Kim menasehati.

"Kok bapak sewok sekali, sih? Apa karena bapak tidak bisa melihat kaki-ku?!"

Pak Kim menghela nafas berat sambil mengatur emosinya sebelum berteriak "KAU!"

Sungmin yang tidak tahan berada di ruangan kesiswaan tadi akhirnya menyerah dan mengatakan pada Pak Kim bahwa ia akan melepaskan celana training-nya dan akan mengikuti apapun kemauan Pak Kim.

.

.

.

.

Kafetaria, pukul 15.47

Ryeowook adalah teman seperjuangan Sungmin serta Eunhyuk ketika jiwa _fangirl-ing _mereka kumat. Disaat Eunhyuk tidak berada di samping mereka, mereka-pun menjadi terlalu malas untuk mengikuti jadwal-jadwal boygrup Super Junior.

Mereka sedang mendiskusikan suatu _trip _ke Daegu. Sungmin menyeruput jus jeruknya sambil Ryeowook memakan pelan-pelan roti yang dibelinya. Mendiskusikan berapa dana yang mereka punya serta dana tiket untuk bisa masuk ke acara _fansign _Super Junior.

"Ini akan lebih mudah jika ada Eunhyukie disini." Hela nafas Sungmin terdengar berat lagi.

"Kau benar, jadi bagaimana Sungmin-ah? Jadi tidak?" ujar Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja jadi! Aku ingin melihat Henry lagi Ryeowookie." Jawab Sungmin.

"Bukankah kemarin kau baru bertemu dengannya, ya?"

"Biarkan saja, lagipula aku belum pernah ke Daegu. Apa kau pernah?"

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya "Apakah Yesung akan berada disana juga?" seru Ryeoowok heboh.

"Pasti!"

"Baiklah, jika dihitung-hitung. Dana kita cukup juga sih, Sungmin-ah."

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Maaf untuk chapter yang sangat pendek ini^^"

Saya mau memperkenalkan diri dulu yang masih sbg newbie ini hehe.

Kenapa judulnya seat ticket?

Soalnya saya bingung nentuin judul-_- ada yang bisa saranin kah? Bisa diganti kok^^

Untuk member sujunya berarti dikurangin sungmin,hyuk, sama wookie ya. Henry sama zhoumi masuk ke suju.

Oke itu aja. Yang mau tanya2 lagi monggooo

Chapter depan diusahain panjang! Amin. tolong kasih tau saya kalo ada typo ya. /pasti banyak/

Gomawo buat yang udah RnR'

RnR lagi ya?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Seat Ticket**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other**

**DLDR**

* * *

"Daegu?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk cepat-cepat menanggapi ucapan teman mereka yang diketahui bernama Sandeul.

"Kalian mengejar _boygrup _itu sampai ke Daegu?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah suara yang berlawanan dari sebelumnya. Lalu mengangguk polos lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana jika kalian ketinggalan bus terakhir ke Seoul?" kini terdengar suara Minho yang bertanya.

"Itu sih masalah nantinya, iya kan Ryeowookie?" ujar Sungmin. dan Ryeowook menjawab dengan anggukan antusias.

Jungmo mendelik setengah kesal menatap Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya "Yah, itu terserah kalian saja sih. Kami tak mau di repotkan jika kalian ketinggalan bus." Ucap Jungmo setengah hati. Ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya, ia malah mengharapkan jika Sungmin akan repot-repot meminta bantuan untuk menjemputnya nanti.

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja kita sedang memikirkan tentang uang kita yang pas-pasan ini." Ujar Sungmin menanggapi.

"Untuk tiketnya bagaimana?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Itu masih bisa terbeli." Jawab Ryeowook

"Untuk biaya transportasi dan makan disana bagaimana?"

"Itulah yang pas-pasan."

Pembicaraan masih terus berlanjut selama jam istirahat kedua. Para laki-laki tersebut memang sudah menganggap Sungmin dan Ryeowok serta Eunhyuk sebagai saudara mereka sendiri. Mereka tentu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Donghae-yah! Kemari!"

Donghae yang kebetulan sedang lewat di kafetaria pun menoleh dan dengan cepat menghampiri kumpulan yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ayo gabung saja bersama kami. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja tadi celingukan sendiri." Kata Jonghyun.

"A-ah benarkah?" Tanya Donghae gugup.

Semua mengangguk dengan polosnya menjawab pertanyaan lugu Donghae tadi.

"Begini Donghae-yah" suara Jonghyun akhirnya memecah kecanggungan yang ada sejak Donghae tadi ikut bergabung "Sahabat kita, Sungmin dan Ryeowook ini hanya mempunyai dana yang pas-pasan untuk trip nya ke Daegu nanti."

Donghae mendengarkan dengan cermat. Menebak-nebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya "Bagaimana jika kau memberikan sumbangan untuk kedua sahabat kita ini, hm?" Lanjut Jonghyun.

Wah ini sih namanya pemalakan bagi murid baru.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang padahal berada di kumpulan itu juga sepertinya tidak menyadari hal tersebut, mereka malah memilih sibuk dengan dunia fangirl-ing lagi.

"D-daegu? Memangnya ada apa disana?" Tanya Donghae

"Tentu saja mereka itu akan ikut acara fansign. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Fansign? S-super junior?"

"Ne! Benar! Itu namanya."

"A-ah itu..."

"Apa?"

"Aku punya dua tiket lebih. B-bagaimana?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa mengejar bus terakhir?" Kata Ryeowook panik

"Tidak, tidak akan" jawab Sungmin "Aku sudah memperkirakannya, kok."

"Kalau sampai ketinggalan, aku akan meminta seseorang untuk menjemput kita."

Ryeowook dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara yang berada tepat disamping mereka dan dengan gerakan kelewat refleks mereka langsung memeluk pemilik suara tadi.

"Donghae-yah! Bagaimana jika tidak ada kau?"

"Aku benar-benar mengharapkanmu Hae-yah"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang kemarin lalu heboh di kafetaria saat mengetahui Donghae adalah penggemar Super Junior itu menjadi lebih heboh lagi ketika Donghae menyodorkan dua tiket gratis ke acara fansign secara cuma-cuma pada mereka.

Keberadaan Donghae benar-benar membantu, dua tiket sekarang ada di tangan. Dan Donghae pun ternyata ikut menonton juga!

"Hae, untuk apa kau sampai mempunyai dua tiket nganggur seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin ingin tahu

"Oh, itu punya para noona-ku, Sungmin-ah"

"Hae punya noona? Benarkah? Berapa?" Sekarang giliran Ryeowook yang bertanya.

"Hanya tiga, satu noona-ku malah tidak suka dengan Super Junior"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya ber 'oh' ria dan dengan senang menatap keluar jendela bus lagi.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dimana acara fansign Super Junior akan diadakan di daerah Daegu. Mereka berangkat menaiki bus pagi-pagi sekali dan membawa barang-barang seperlunya.

"Kau tahu tidak mereka akan perform berapa lagu?" Ujar Ryeowook

"Sepertinya hanya sedikit, acara utamanya adalah fansign itu. Akan ada sekitar tiga ribu fans 'kan disana?" Kata Sungmin yakin "Uh, tangan Henry-ku pasti akan keriting nanti!"

"Tiga lagu."

"Eoh?"

"Hah?"

"Ya, hanya tiga lagu. Percaya padaku" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun ber 'oh' lagi.

"Kau tahu banyak, Donghae-ya" kata Ryeowook "Lalu, bias-mu itu siapa di Super Junior?"

"Hng? Aku suka semua." Jawab Donghae seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

_Cho Sungmin. Pulang sekarang sekarang atau aku akan merobek seluruh poster yang ada di kamarmu_

Sungmin yang hampir tertidur di bus seketika langsung menegakkan badannya dan cepat-cepat membalas pesan dari tunangannya itu.

_APA? APA? Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi! Aku tidak akan macam-macam disana! Aku janji!_

Sungmin yang masa bodoh akan takdir seluruh poster Henry dikamarnya pun langsung mematikan ponselnya, mengeluarkan baterai dan memasukan seluruhnya secara serampangan ke tas. Sungmin sangat terganggu dengan panggilan yang datang terus menerus, membuat layar tampilan di ponselnya bertuliskan _Kyuhyunie calling_.

Cho Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan sekali! Sungmin benar-benar kesal dengan sifatnya yang satu ini.

Demi apapun, Sungmin 'kan akan berada di tempat yang sama dengannya nanti. Kenapa harus repot-repot mengkhawatirkannya, sih? Sungmin sudah besar. Ia tahu itu.

Pokoknya hari ini Sungmin harus bisa melakukan suatu dialog dengan Henry! Apapun itu terserah. Sungmin ingin mendengarnya, mendengar suara idolanya itu secara dekat. Kyuhyun harusnya mengerti.

Sungmin mengidolakan dan mengagumi sosok Henry. Sangat.

Tapi hanya satu orang yang ia cintai dan berada di dalam hatinya.

Yaitu Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menggeratakan giginya seraya memandang Henry yang berada di depannya.

Kyuhyun sudah kena dampratan manager hyung nya mengenai Henry yang katanya sangat takut dengan sifat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dimarahi oleh managernya karena Henry yang sudah mengadu berkali-kali tentang sifat buruknya itu.

Henry mengatakan jika fans-nya tidak melebihi fans Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun masih harus mengambil salah satu fans-nya lagi? Henry meraung-raung saat mengadu hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun malas jika nanti ia diomeli lagi oleh sang manager. Jadi, untuk sekarang Kyuhyun memutuskan ia tidak akan mengancam Henry lagi. Ia hanya harus mengawasi Sungmin-nya, bukan?

Dan semua beres.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae yang sudah berada di lokasi langsung ikut mengantri untuk memasuki venue. Mereka berdiri dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai satu persatu orang masuk.

Acara _fansign _dibuka dengan performance Super Junior yang memang benar kata Donghae hanya membawakan tiga lagu. Sungmin, dan Ryeowook yang sangat histeris saat melihat bias mereka masing-masing terus mengangkat lightstick mereka tinggi-tinggi dan ikut bernyanyi bersama. Donghae yang bisa dibilang _fanboy-_pun hanya berdiri tenang sambil ikut mengangkat lightstick di tangannya.

"Yah, Sungmin-ah. Apa kau sadar jika dari tadi Kyuhyun-oppa berwajah masam begitu?" teriak Ryeowook menyeimbangkan dengan suara soundsystem.

"Tidak, bukankah dari dulu memang wajahnya sudah seperti itu, ya?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sungmin cuek.

"Tch, kau ini!"

Acara utama pun dimulai. Para fans mulai berbaris di depan bias mereka masing-masing yang sudah duduk berjejer rapi. Ryeowook memisahkan diri karena ingin mendapatkan sign dari biasnya terlebih dahulu—Yesung.

Donghae yang sudah berencana ingin mendapatkan semua sign dari member Super Junior-pun akhirnya ikut di barisan Henry bersama Sungmin, karena di barisan Henry-lah yang jumlah fansnya lebih sedikit dibanding member lain.

Sungmin mendesah sebal saat melirik sosok yang duduk disamping Henry-nya. Untuk apa Cho Kyuhyun duduk dan berada di sebelah Henry? Yang Sungmin tahu dari gosip yang beredar adalah Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak akrab dengan Henry. Saat perform tadi saja mereka sangat berjauh-jauhan.

Apakah nanti Kyuhyun akan menghalanginya untuk membuat suatu dialog dengan Henry?

Sungmin menjerit dalam hati, ia 'kan tadi sudah mengatakan tidak akan macam-macam. Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini juga. Ugh, ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis.

Donghae melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin, mencoba menarik perhatian dari lamunan gadis itu. "Sungmin-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A—ah? Ya, tentu saja!"

"Kau melamun tadi, memikirkan apa?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik sebal saat mengetahui ada laki-laki yang sangat asing berada di belakang Sungmin sambil menebarkan senyum polosnya.

Sepertinya anak baru?

Kyuhyun tahu jika di sekolah Sungmin-nya itu seperti apa. Kyuhyun sangat tahu, dan Kyuhyun pun sudah hafal satu persatu teman laki-laki Sungmin—wajah maupun namanya. Tapi laki-laki itu? Kyuhyun benar-benar baru melihatnya kali ini.

Seluruh fans yang berada di barisan Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat menyadari jika hari ini Kyuhyun-oppa nya sedang dalam mood buruk. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan sign-nya dan menjawab sedikit-sedikit perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh para Sparkyu—sebutan fansnya.

Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan hati para Sparkyu untuk beralih ke barisan lain. Mereka tetap bertahan dan terus memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan meski Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya malas-malasan. Menurut Sparkyu, Kyuhyun yang dingin seperti ini malah sangat-sangat-sangat keren.

Akhirnya, sekarang giliran Sungmin yang sudah berada tepat di depan meja Henry. Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah Henry pun langsung memasang telinganya dengan hati-hati untuk mendengar semua perkataan yang akan Sungmin lontarkan.

Kyuhyun yakin seratus persen jika Henry tidak menyadari itu adalah gadis yang pernah Kyuhyun tunjukan fotonya. Henry 'kan hanya melihat sekilas saat itu.

"Henry-oppa..."

_Oppa?! Tsk! _batin Kyuhyun.

Henry sibuk menuliskan sign nya di beberapa barang yang Sungmin berikan sambil menggumamkan '_Ne'._

"Henry-oppa saranghaeyo..." lirih Sungmin hampir menangis, ingin melihat wajah Henry yang menunduk di depannya. Sungmin sudah yakin tadi apa saja yang akan ia katakan pada Henry-nya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba kalimatnya itu menguar entah kemana dan berganti dengan kegugupan yang sangat.

Henry menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin. Lalu ia berdiri sedikit dan mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin yang menunduk perlahan.

"Ya, dukung kami terus ya." Ujar Henry sambil masih mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya antusias sambil tersenyum menatap Henry dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

SRAK

"Aku pergi!"

Tak hanya Sungmin yang terkejut dengan hal tersebut, seluruh fans yang berada disana pun ikut tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun membanting tempat duduknya dan berteriak 'aku pergi' disusul oleh langkah lebarnya meninggalkan venue.

Suara kasak-kusuk bisikkan langsung terdengar heboh, mereka menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi. Para Sparkyu yang lebih histeris saat menyadari Kyuhyun mereka benar-benar memang tidak sedang dalam mood baik malah beralih menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri.

Apa mereka melakukan kesalahan hari ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti orang frustasi? Wajahnya sangat muram dan masam. Kenapa? Kenapa?

.

.

.

"Hei, Sungminie-ya? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu gelisah begitu?" Ryeowook bertanya saat mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam bus menuju pulang ke Seoul.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Ryeowoook seraya tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa. "Tidak apa-apa Ryeowookie, mungkin hanya sedikit lelah."

"Tidurlah kalau begitu, perjalanan kita 'kan masih jauh. Aku juga mengantuk" Kata Ryeowook "Donghae saja sudah mendengkur tuh disana." Ryeowook menunjuk sisi duduk bus yang berada di depan mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kau saja yang tidur, aku yang akan membangunkan kalian jika sudah sampai nanti."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, ada beberapaa hal yang harus kupikirkan."

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidur saja Wookie" jengah Sungmin.

"Baik-baik"

Beberapa saat kemudian Ryeowook sepertinya sudah berada di alam mimpinya. Sungmin juga merasa matanya sangat berat dan badannya lelah, tetapi ia tidak bisa tenang. Pikirannya menjalar saat mengingat Kyuhyun yang menghilang dari venue dengan raut wajah frustasi lalu menatap Sungmin sekilas dan tidak kembali lagi untuk menyelesaikan acara _fansign._

Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas sambil terus bergumam _Sungmin neo baboya! Babo babo babo! _Lalu memukul-mukul kepala dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sungmin tahu betul apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Itu pasti karena Sungmin sudah sangat kelewatan ketika tadi berhadapan dengan Henry. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Sungmin 'kan tadi hanya sangat gugup. Itu saja.

_U—uh Maafkan aku, Kyu..._

Sungmin sudah mengaktifkan ponselnya sesaat setelah mendapatkan sign dari Henry, berharap jika Kyuhyun akan langsung menghubunginya lalu memarahinya habis-habisan.

Tapi sampai sekarang Sungmin sama sekali tidak mendapatkan telepon ataupun pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun berkali-kali dan meninggalkan beberapa pesan suara—hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin lebih memilih jika Kyuhyun akan mengomelinya, bukannya malah menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini.

_Sungmin kau bodoh! _

_bodoh!_

_bodoh!_

_bodoh! _

_Tapi_

_Kyuhyun-nya juga bodoh!_

Setelah mengalami beberapa perang batin dalam pikirannya, Sungmin pun merasakan airmata mengalir di pipinya. Dan akhirnya Sungminpun terisak pelan di dalam bus.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 21.54

Terlihat Sungmin melongokkan kepala di depan pintu rumah mungilnya. Melirik ke dalam sambil harap-harap cemas mengharapkan jika ketika ia masuk ke dalam akan terlihat sosok Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di sofanya seperti yang sudah sudah.

Tapi ternyata Sungmin harus menghela nafas kecewa saat melihat ruang tamu rumah mungilnya yang kosong melompong. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk meminta maaf dan memeluk Kyuhyun-nya.

_Kyuhyun-ah...neo...eodiseo?_

_._

_._

_._

Sungmin mengusap-usap matanya yang sedikit bengkak berusaha mengusir rasa kantuknya saat pelajaran sejarah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat menemukan ternyata ia menangis semalaman untuk Kyuhyun! Dan bodohnya, ia tahu tentu saja Kyuhyun pasti berada di rumahnya sendiri. Lalu untuk apa semalam Sungmin meraung-raung sambil bergumam 'Dimana kau Kyuhyun?'

Bodoh. Dasar bodoh kau Sungmin. batin Sungmin berteriak dalam hati.

Kemarin sampai saat ini Kyuhyun sama sekali belum menghubunginya. Dan Sungmin juga sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun! Kesal sekali rasanya sampai hampir menangis didiamkan seperti ini. Apa Sungmin harus menghampiri Kyuhyun ke rumahnya?

Tidak mau! Sungmin tidak mau. Kyuhyun 'kan tidak selalu berada di rumah. Biasanya Sungmin selalu menghubungi Kyuhyun dulu jika ingin kerumahnya.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang?

Tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain diam saja. Semua teman-teman Sungmin ternyata menyadari kemuraman wajahnya yang tercetak sejak pulang dari acara _fansign _ tersebut. Jonghyun dan Sandeul terus mencecari pertanyaan untuk Donghae mengapa Sungmin mereka bisa sampai seperti itu, tapi jelas saja Donghae yang polos tak tahu apa-apa.

Jadi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh teman-teman Sungmin sampai Sungmin mau menceritakan sendiri apa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang frustasi hari ini.

"Sungmin-ah? Mau ke kantin?" Ryeowook bertanya hati-hati pada Sungmin yang sedang menopang dagunya sambil menatap ke luar jendela kelas. "Sungmin-a?"

"A—ah? Wookie? Ada apa?"

"Ke kantin?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung melangkah bersama Ryeowook.

Ketika berada di kantin Jungmo mencoba membujuk Sungmin untuk memakan apa yang ada di atas meja, tapi Sungmin menolaknya dengan halus dan bilang ia tidak lapar. Ryeowook semakin khawatir, dan terus memandangi Sungmin penuh tanda tanya.

Sandeul sih sudah sangat cerewet terus bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. tapi Sungmin terus menjawab tak ada apa-apa.

Akhirnya kegiatan di kantin tersebut agak sedikit hening karena tak ada suara riang Sungmin seperti biasanya.

"Hei? Apakalian sudah mendengar gosip tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Victoria?"

"Benar! Mereka pacaran 'kan?"

"Kurasa itu iya, habis mereka sering kali digosipkan akhir-akhir ini!"

"Mereka cocok, aku sih tidak apa-apa jika Kyuhyun-oppa dengannya."

Sungmin terus menulikkan telinga semampunya sampai ia tak akan bisa mendengarkan apapun. Sungmin ingin berteriak lagi-lagi dan lagi, hanya ingin. Ya. Suatu yang tak pernah ia bisa lakukan.

Sungmin sebenarnya sangat ingin mencurahkan hatinya pada satu orang teman. Tapi siapa? Bisa-bisa ia dikira gila saat menceritakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah tunangannya. Seorang Sungmin yang Henry biased tapi mengaku sebagai tunangan Kyuhyun? Itu sangat sangat gila.

Masalah kemarin di acara _fansign_ saja belum selesai, karena Kyuhyun yang menghilang hari ini dan sekarang Sungmin benar-benar butuh penjelasan mengenai hubungan Kyuhyun dengan artis bernama Victoria itu. Apakah benar jika...jika...

Sungmin tak dapat melanjutkannya.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 15.34

Sungmin menatap langit yang sangat indah ketika dilihat dari tempat tertinggi di sekolah ini. Ya, Sungmin bolos pada satu pelajaran ini. Ia tidak mungkin membuat moodnya menjadi lebih buruk lagi jika ia bertemu pelajaran matematika 'kan?

"Hei, Sungmin-ah. Kalau bolos tapi masih berada di sekolah, sih sama saja bohong."

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat sosok Minho yang ikut bergabung dengannya di atap gedung sekolah.

"Mau bolos? Aku temani, ya."

"Apa sih. Aku cuma malas masuk kelas, kok." Sungmin beralasan.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun-mu itu ya?"

Sungmin menunduk. Ya, Minho tahu semuanya. Karena Minho adalah adik angkat Kyuhyun. Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat _fansign_ kemarin itu?" tanya Minho.

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat Sungmin tak ingin beritahu kegalauannya hanya Minho. Karena Sungmin yakin ketika ia tadi melihat mata Minho, ternyata masih saja hanya Sungmin yang berada disana.

"Kyuhyun itu payah! Dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku tak mau menceritakan masalahnya padamu."

"Eh? Wae?"

"Karena kau juga payah! Kalian tak ada bedanya." Ujar Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Maaf..." Minho menjulurkan tangannya berniat untuk mengusap kepala Sungmin tapi sebuah suara teriakan menghalangi niatnya itu.

"Oi! Minho-yah Sungmin-ah! Kalian mencoba membolos ya?!"

"Kami ikut!"

"Jangan membolos sendiri!"

Jonghyun, Sandeul, Jungmo, Donghae serta Ryeowook menghampiri Minho dan Sungmin lalu dengan cepat ikut bergabung.

"Guru Lee pasti akan memarahi kita nanti."

"Itu masalah nanti."

Mereka berada dalam keheningan sambil menatap langit dan menikmati angin yang sejuk.

"Jadi apa masalahnya kali ini, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Dia bertemu dengan laki-laki tampan di _fansign _dan yah begitulah." Ujar Minho mengarang cerita.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu lupakan saja!" ujar Sandeul semangat "Untuk apa pusing-pusing memikirkan orang yang jelas-jelas tak memikirkanmu! Sungminie sih lebih baik pacaran saja denganku!" lanjut Sandeul dengan polosnya.

Sungmin tenggelam memikirkan perkataan Sandeul.

"Aku suka sekali dengan Sungmin lho!" ujar Sandeul lagi.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Sandeul seraya mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Sandeul lalu kemudian

JDUAAAK

"Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak!" ujar Sungmin kesal sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Sandeul "Kau sendiri tak pernah menganggap aku cewek, kan?!" lanjut Sungmin garang.

"Iya iya, maaf maaf! Aku becanda!" kata Sandeul mencoba melepaskan cengkraman lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dan beranjak berdiri. "Sudah ah, aku mau ke kelas saja! Ayo."

.

.

.

Pukul 19.45

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya malas-malasan lalu membuka pintu rumah mungilnya yang gelap. Menyalakan saklar lampu dan melepaskan satu persatu peralatan sekolahnya. Membuka dasi dan kancing teratas kemejanya serta jas sekolahnya.

Sungmin belum menyadari jika ada seseorang disana. Seseorang yang memerhatikan Sungmin dalam-dalam sedari tadi.

"...Min?"

Sungmin yang mengenal suara itu langsung menoleh dan benar saja, itu Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!

Mereka saling melepas rindu satu sama lain dengan saling menatap mata masing-masing lama. Kyuhyun-nya ada disini tanpa kekurangan satu apapun dan terlihat baik-baik saja, Sungmin mensyukuri itu. Ia masih terus menatap Kyuhyun dan bertanya, "Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

.

.

.

"Aku ingat kau tak pernah sekalipun memanggilku dengan embel-embel _oppa_." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin terus melesak ke dada Kyuhyun dan sedikit mengusap-usapnya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan artis bernama Victoria itu, _oppa." _Sungmin mengalah

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap ke dalam bola mata Sungmin "Aku tak pernah menjalin suatu hubungan apapun dengannya, ngobrol saja jarang."

"Tapi gosip-gosip itu menyebalkan!" rajuk Sungmin.

Hening lalu menyelimuti mereka yang saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka masing-masing di single bed Sungmin yang sangat mungil. Sampai Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ikut aku ke Paris untuk acara SM Town nanti." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan—desah Sungmin.

"Kenapa harus kesana?"

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu jika aku benar-benar tak mengenali apapun soal Victoria."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf untuk update yang kelamaan ini-,-

Saya bego banget lupa bilang si donghae bukan member SJ hehe, maklum ya.

Ohya, itu saya udah sisipkan beberapa bahaasa korea? Gimana? Aneh ngga?

Fic ini kayaknya nggak bakal ada konflik berat. Ini ficnya bakal mengalir pelan-pelan aja. Soalnya otak saya ga kuat bikin yang berat2 /?

WAAAA Makasih buat yang udah review :)))

Tapi jangan review 'lanjut' doang dong /plak

Saya kan butuh masukan :)) /banyak maunya/

Ohya, saya pengen deh masukin cast beberapa member exo disini. Boleh ngga? :)

Tapi kalau kalian nggak mau ya gapapa. Hehehe

Yaudah.

Last

RnR ya?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Seat Ticket**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other**

**DLDR**

* * *

Sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya frustasi Sungmin lalu memasang headphone-nya yang sedikit terlepas dari telinga. Headphone yang terus mendengungkan lagu-lagu Super Junior dengan keras—mengabaikan Pak Han yang masih terus mengoceh mengenai pelajaran Biologi, jujur saja Sungmin tak mengerti sama sekali jadi lebih baik abaikan saja sekalian.

Raut muka Sungmin yang terlihat sangat frustasi ini membuktikan bahwa sudah lewat dua hari sejak ia dan Kyuhyun berdebat pada malam itu. Malam saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya ikut ke Paris. Sungmin bukannya tidak ingin ikut. Hanya saja,

.

.

.

_Dua hari yang lalu_

"PARIS? Memangnya kapan?" tanya Sungmin mengernyit dan sedikit melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Besok."

"Aku tidak mau, mendadak sekali."

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut" perintah Kyuhyun telak.

"Hei Cho Kyu, aku 'kan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas."

"Kau!" Kyuhyun berteriak seraya memegang bahu Sungmin erat—menatap matanya "Aku tanya, memangnya apa yang kau pelajari di sekolah, eoh?!" bentak Kyuhyun

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku belajar yang aku pelajari!"

"Kau!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi "Tapi tak ada satupun pelajaran yang tersangkut di otakmu ini 'kan?! Henry Henry dan Henry saja!"

Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Dari mana Kyuhyun tahu semua itu?

"Dan memangnya aku tidak tahu jika kau terus pulang lewat jam sekolah hanya untuk bermain-main dengan teman-teman campuranmu itu?!"

Sungmin yang mulai kesal dibentak terus pun langsung melayangkan kedua tangannya ke kepala Kyuhyun dan mulai menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dengan kasar "Ya! Cho Kyu! Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" ujar dan bentak Sungmin sambil terus menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikkannya dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin "Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku! Kau tunanganku! Istriku! Milikku!"

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya membeku seketika. "Hentikan obsesi konyol-mu tentang Henry! Berhentilah mengikutinya! Berhentilah mengoleksi apapun yang berhubungan dengannya!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan reaksi kesal yang berlebihan "Pokoknya berhenti saja! Lupakan dia!"

Sungmin yang sempat hening sebentar ternyata sudah mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin sadar jika Kyuhyun hanya tengah cemburu pada Henry. Itu sih tidak memberikannya jalan keluar, lalu dengan cepat Sungmin meraih kepala Kyuhyun lagi dengan kedua tangannya dan memulai aksi mari-menjambak-rambut-Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Cho Sungmin hentikan! Yah!" Kyuhyun yang meronta-ronta dalam jambakan Sungmin terus mengeluarkan teriakan yang Sungmin abaikan.

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa yang menjadi beban dan kebahagiaan seorang pelajar zaman sekarang sebaiknya diam saja!" ujar Sungmin final sambil melepaskan jambakannya dan berlalu keluar dari kamar mungilnya.

"Kau pulang saja sana!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

BRAAAK

Pintu tertutup dengan suara yang cukup keras. Tapi itu tak membuat Sungmin kaget sedikit pun karena ia sudah terbiasa akan hal tersebut. Kyuhyun yang marah akan pergi dengan cara yang Sungmin anggap bodoh.

Sungmin kesal setengah mati jika Kyuhyun sudah membawa-bawa masalah sekolahnya dalam obrolan mereka.

Ya, Sungmin sadar jika ia bukanlah termasuk siswa pintar di sekolahnya, malah bisa dibilang nyaris bodoh karena ia selalu berada di peringkat lima terbawah.

Tapi! Sungmin juga tak ingin kok seperti itu! Kyuhyun saja yang payah seperti tidak punya hal lain tentang Sungmin yang dapat dipermasalahkan. Mungkin bisa saja tentang seluruh laki-laki yang dekat dengan Sungmin di sekolah misalnya.

Sungmin jadi ragu apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Kenapa ia seperti ayah Sungmin saja? Setahu Sungmin Papa Cho saja tak pernah memarahinya soal nilainya di sekolah.

Dulu ketika Kyuhyun belum menjadi artis, ia kerap kali membantu Sungmin dengan sabar dalam hal pelajaran karena Kyuhyun termasuk mahasiswa jenius di kampusnya.

Tapi ketika Kyuhyun sudah menjadi artis terkenal bersama Super Junior, Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi membantu Sungmin karena jadwal tour keluar Seoul yang sangat padat. Sungmin bilang sih bisa bertemu beberapa minggu sekali saja sudah bagus.

Inti menyebalkannya adalah saat Kyuhyun yang jadwalnya sedang kosong selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin dengan obrolan seputar masalah sekolahnya.

Bukan obrolan biasa lagi jika Kyuhyun membentak-bentak serta mengomelinya sadis mengenai nilai jeleknya. Dan yang paling Sungmin sebal adalah ketika Kyuhyun sudah menyangkutkan Henry dalam omelannya itu.

Kyuhyun dengan kejamnya mengejek-ejek Henry dengan berbagai macam sebutan aneh yang Sungmin tak mengerti artinya. Lalu, finalnya Sungmin akan menjambaki rambut Kyuhyun sampai hampir rontok.

Sungmin menyerah. Terserah Kyuhyun jika ia ingin ke Paris. Lebih baik Sungmin dirumah saja, kesempatan bertemu Henry masih banyak kok. Dan lagi, jujur saja sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit minder jika nanti ia akan berada di tempat yang sama dengan para anggota girlgroup yang kakinya seperti lidi-lidi mulus.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Badanmu panas." Ujar Choi Siwon-salah satu member Super Junior saat memeriksa sedikit dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ya hyung. Hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin karena jetlag." Jawab Kyuhyun

Siwon mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat menyusul managernya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Super Junior dan beberapa staff lainnya kini sedang berada di Incheon Airport setelah kepulangan mereka dari Paris.

Kyuhyun berbohong soal jetlag itu, ia memang sudah merasakan badannya kurang sehat sejak berada di Paris karena memikirkan Sungmin.

Perasaan bersalah dan perasaan khawatir akan Sungmin sangat besar selepas ia meninggalkannya dengan debuman pintu yang keras malam itu.

Amarahnya tiba-tiba memuncak saat Sungmin menolak ajakannya pergi ke Paris. Bukankah Paris adalah kota impian Sungmin? Kyuhyun yang pertama kali tahu bahwa Sungmin menginginkan menjadi seorang designer nanti.

Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun saja yang selalu dinomor duakan. Dua hari yang lalu benar-benar adalah batas kesabaran Kyuhyun.

Ya, Kyuhyun merasa seperti itu. Paris, lalu Henry. Apapun akan Sungmin lakukan untuk mencapai keduanya, seperti hasil gaji kerja part-time nya itu Sungmin tabung mati-matian demi bertemu Henry dan pergi ke Paris yang padahal Kyuhyun dapat memberi itu semua dengan mudah.

Ternyata kegalauan Kyuhyun akan Sungmin bisa membuat tubuhnya terkena demam dan flu, membuatnya tak dapat tidur dengan baik karena rasa bersalah serta khawatirnya pada Sungmin.

Obat paling manjur untuk sakitnya Kyuhyun ini hanya satu. Yaitu bertemu dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeram kesal saat ia dan beberapa teman fans Super Juniornya melihat fancam-fancam SMtown Paris, disana terlihat dengan sangat jelas sesosok gadis yang berkaki lidi kelewat tinggi yang menempel-nempel di dekat Kyuhyunnya.

Apakah itu yang bernama Victoria?

"Lihat-lihat, itu Victoria! Dia dekat sekali dengan Kyuhyun oppa ya."

"Iya, kapan mereka akan mempublikasikan hubungan mereka ya?"

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi!

"Hubungan apa memangnya? Kurasa mereka tak ada hubungan apapun 'kan?"

Seketika itu juga seluruh teman Sungmin yang tadinya memandang laptop di depan mereka sekarang berbalik memandang Sungmin.

"Ya mochi, perhatikan Henry-mu saja." Sahut salah satu teman Sungmin.

Jengkel karena pertanyaannya tak digubris oleh teman-teman yang notabenenya para sparkyu ini pun membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi dari kumpulan itu.

"Ryeowookie Kibum-ah, ayo pergi karaoke saja. Moodku sedang tidak baik!" Ujar Sungmin sambil menarik-narik lengan Ryeowook yang berada disebelahnya. "Sebagai rasa tanggung jawab, kalian berdua harus traktir aku!" Lanjut Sungmin lagi tidak nyambung.

"Yah! Kalian semua ikut! Kalian yang traktir aku tak punya uang!" Teriak Ryeowook ketika Sungmin menariknya keluar sekolah.

'Kalian' yang dimaksud adalah Minho, Taemin, Jungmo, Jonghyun, dan Sandeul.

"Wah, karaoke ya?" Seru Sandeul takjub.

"Ayo, aku juga baru pertama kali." Sahut Jonghyun.

"Sudah kuduga rakyat jelata itu suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan karaoke" gumam Minho sok tahu.

Lalu kemudian mereka bergegas menghampiri Sungmin, Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Omongan mereka itu benar-benar ya" gumam Sungmin maklum.

"Dasar orang kaya" gumam Kibum juga.

"Hei, biar bagaimanapun mereka itu teman kita!" Sanggah Ryeowook membuat Sungmin dan Kibum terdiam.

.

.

.

"Sempit begini apa bisa masuk?"

"Apa didalam akan terasa panas?"

"Kurasa sofa-sofa itu tidak empuk sama sekali."

"Sudah diam saja!" Bentak ketiga gadis yang dari tadi semakin jengkel mendengar kicauan para laki-laki salah tempat ini.

Beberapa jam setelahnya. Mereka berdelapan akhirnya sudah berheboh-heboh ria di tempat karaoke tersebut, apalagi Sungmin. Tak terkecuali Minho yang terus menerus menatap Sungmin ingin tahu, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ujar Sungmin seraya berlalu keluar.

Sungmin sedikit mengusap wajahnya dengan air agar terlihat sedikit segar. Menatap ke cermin sambil bergumam "Kacaunya aku ditinggal Kyuhyun. Sial"

Selesai dari toilet, Sungmin bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan karaoke tadi. Tapi ia menyadari ada sesosok laki-laki yang melambai padanya di depan mesin penjual otomatis minuman dingin.

"Sungmin-ah! Sini sini" kata sosok tersebut sedikit berteriak.

"Jonghyun? Sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

"Tadi aku keluar sebentar dan menemukan mesin ini. Setelah dilihat-lihat aku menemukan jus yang belum pernah kucoba, nih." Ujar Jonhyun "Aku ingin membelinya, tapi ini harus pake uang tunai ya? Kartu kredit sih bawa." Lanjut Jonghyun.

'Dasar orang kaya' batin Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya "Aku traktir deh."

"Jangan! Masa pakai uang Sungmin yang cuma segitu-gitunya? Aku bersabar deh" kata Jonghyun sedikit panik.

Muncul empat sudut sembilan puluh derajat di dahi Sungmin, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar ejekan sadis sahabat dekat Jungmo ini. "Aku masih punya uang kok!" Bentak Sungmin. "Lagipula karaokenya dibayari Minho"

"Aah, kalau begitu maaf aku pinjam dulu ya?" Ucap Jonghyun "Boleh sekalian beli untuk Jungmo juga?"

"Boleh," jawab Sungmin seraya memencet tombol dan memasukan uang koinnya.

Setelah itu Jonghyun memilih dua jus untuknya dan Minho.

"Jus yang sama?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengernyit.

"Iya sama. Kesukaan kami 'kan sama. Selalu saja menyukai satu hal yang sama. Tapi" ujar Jonghyun terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Kalau masih ada dua seperti jus ini sih tidak jadi masalah, yang susah itu kalau kami menyukai sesuatu yang hanya ada satu-satunya." Lanjut Jonghyun masih terus menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam berpikir sebentar sebelum menanggapi "Kalau dibagi setengah-setengah gimana?" Tanya Sungmin polos dengan binar foxynya.

Jonghyun tertawa "Benar! Prinsipnya sih setengah-setengah" kata Jungmo sedikit menarik lengan Sungmin lembut untuk kembali ke ruangan karaoke "Yah itu 'kan kalau memang masih bisa dibagi." Lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Eh? Apanya?" Tanya Sungmin bingung dengan ucapan ambigu Jonghyun.

"Ah tidak. Andai ujian-ujian sekolah cepat berakhir ya." Jonghyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi sekarang 'kan baru mau dimulai?" Sungmin menanggapi.

"Iya ya! Haha

.

.

.

"Kami kembali"

"Wah, sudah kembali ya."

"Hei semua! Lihat jus aneh ini" tawa Jonghyun terdengar.

Semua laki-laki di ruangan tersebut tertawa terkecuali para perempuannya "Apa nih?! Miskin sekali! Haha"

.

.

.

.

"Mampirlah dulu. Aku akan membuatkan minuman."

Sungmin mengajak Minho masuk dan segera sibuk di dapur mungilnya.

Selesai dari karaoke tadi, Minho mengantar Sungmin pulang dengan chevroletnya. Berencana untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Sungmin mengenai kakak angkatnya.

"Aku rasa Kyuhyun akan pulang malam ini."

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia pasti akan pulang ke rumahnya."

Minho mengangkat bahu seraya menyeruput orange tea yang dibuatkan oleh Sungmin. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di kamar Sungmin.

"Memang kau ada masalah apa lagi dengannya? Artis yang bernama Victoria itu?" Tanya Minho

Sungmin menatap Minho saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba dada Sungmin terasa sesak ketika dia mendengar Minho menyebut nama artis itu.

Dengan refleks Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya jaga-jaga jika airmata nya akan turun.

"Menangis saja. Kupinjamkan bahuku." Ucap Minho.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Ujar Sungmin beranjak menghindari Minho.

"Pasti mau menangis disana" gerutu Minho sambil menopang dagunya.

Minho mendengar suara shower di kamar Sungmin yang ia yakin cukup keras untuk memendam suara tangis seseorang. Sungmin pasti sedang tersedu-sedu disana.

"Apa susahnya sih menangis di depanku sekali saja?" Gerutu Minho lagi.

Minho masih terdiam memandangi toilet kamar Sungmin yang masih memperdengarkan suara shower. Minho tak tahu ingin melakukan apalagi sampai

CKLEK

Suara pintu rumah mungil Sungmin yang terbuka membuat Minho sedikit kaget. Siapa yang tahu password rumah Sungmin selain Kyuhyun? Itu pasti dia. Minho yakin.

Dan benar saja, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian tebal lengkap dengan masker sambil membawa sebuah koper besar memasuki ruangan rumah Sungmin.

"Kau lupa jalan pulang, ya? Pulang saja kerumahmu." Ujar Minho beranjak berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Pulang sana." Tanggap Kyuhyun dingin.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh berdirinya ke tembok yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan dapur Sungmin. Ia mendengar suara shower dari kamar Sungmin dan yakin jika Sungmin sedang mandi disana.

Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sungmin tempat dimana Minho juga berada.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, ia melihat Minho yang berdiri menghalanginya masuk di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Minggir, pulang sana." Ucap Kyuhyun sebal

Sambil menunjukkan raut sangarnya Minho mendorong Kyuhyun keras dan membuat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung seketika "Sini!"

.

.

.

.

Minho menarik Kyuhyun ke halaman belakang rumah mungil Sungmin, dan lalu mendorong lagi tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghimpit tembok.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Seru Kyuhyun keras tak terima ketika Minho sekarang mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"Pilih salah satu jangan mau dua-duanya!" Ujar Minho tak kalah keras.

"Hah?!" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung, ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak fit untuk meladeni kemarahan adiknya.

"Bukannya 'HAH'! Dasar banci!"

"Apa? Siapa yang banci?!"

"Tentu saja kau! Wajahmu! Kelakuanmu! Kayak banci!" Sembur Minho "Bisa-bisanya Sungmin suka pada orang model begini!"

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Minho yang kekanakan, sepertinya Minho tak sadar jika badan Kyuhyun sedang tidak sehat kali ini.

Minho yang kesal melihat tanggapan ogah-ogahan Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil posisi untuk menghajar wajah Kyuhyun, dan

BUGH

Masker Kyuhyun terlepas karena pukulan Minho yang cukup kuat.

"Sungmin kebagusan buatmu! Kau tak pantas tahu!" Ucap Minho lagi

Kyuhyun menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan sedikit bangkit dari lumbungnya tadi.

"Oh ya? Kalau kau pantas begitu?"

BUGH

Kyuhyun balas meninju wajah Minho sampai membuatnya limbung ke belakang.

"Aku tahu aku memang tak pantas untuk Sungmin maka itu aku diam saja. Dan soal Victoria, jujur saja aku sudah sering ingin menendangnya saat dia dekat-dekat denganku, tapi aku sadar dia itu seorang wanita, bukan laki-laki." Ucap Kyuhyun "Kesalahanku mendiamkannya beberapa hari lalu akan kubayar dengan menjaganya seumur hidupku, kau tenang saja!"

Minho tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang tak menyiratkan kebohongan sama sekali.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Minho dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian..." Sungmin mencoba mengatur nafasnya sedikit "Apa kalian berkelahi?!"

Minho dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandang, lalu Minho tiba-tiba saja merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan mengatakan "Aah masa' kami berkelahi? Kami baru saja melepas kerinduan tadi, ya 'kan?" Ujar Minho menguarkan tawa sedikit terpaksanya.

"Eh? I-iya. Itu benar, Min." Sambung Kyuhyun "Aku pulang."

"Apanya?! Lihat wajah kalian?! Memar begitu!" Sungmin tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya saat melihat kedua orang di depannya ini saling terluka satu sama lain. "Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?! Hiks"

Sungmin menangis lagi, menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai ia menundukan tubuhnya di tanah.

Kyuhyun yang tidak sanggup melihat Sungminnya menangis pun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin sambil bergumam 'Tidak apa apa.'

"Ya, ya, obat nyamuk menyingkir dulu deh." Ujar Minho mengacak-acak sedikit rambut Sungmin "Yah, Chokyu! Yakinkanlah dia mengenai Victoria! Aku pulang ya!"

Sungmin baru akan menghalangi Minho saat sadar Minho belum mengobati luka di wajahnya, tapi ternyata Minho sudah berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apanya yang mengenai Victoria?" Sungmin bertanya masih sambil terisak pelan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar menatap mata Sungmin penuh arti sambil memantapkan hatinya.

"Besok kita menikah saja."

Lagi-lagi, bukan permintaan tapi tuntutan. Dari seorang laki-laki yang terbiasa mendapatkan keinginannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Sama kibum bukan member SJ yaaaa

Maafin saya /bow/

Thanks buat yang RnR kemaren.

RnR lagi ya?


End file.
